The Bare Necessities
"The Bare Necessities" é uma canção do filme de 1967 da Disney, Mogli - O Menino Lobo e sua continuação, Mogli - O Menino Lobo 2. Ele é cantada por Balu e Mogli. Letra Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear And you prick raw paw Next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw Have I given you a clue? The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! So just try and relax, yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard 'Cause let me tell you something little britches If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you Versão brasileira Eu uso o necessário Somente o necessário O extraordinário é demais Eu digo necessário Somente o necessário Por isso é que essa vida eu vivo em paz Assim é que eu vivo E melhor não há Eu só quero ter O que a vida me dá Milhões de abelhas vão fazer Fazer o mel pra eu comer E se por acaso eu olhar por chão Tem formigas em profusão Então, prove uma E o necessário Você terá Você terá Eu uso o necessário Somente o necessário O extraordinário é demais Eu digo necessário Somente o necessário Por isso é que essa vida eu vivo em paz Vejam o pica-pau, pau Que só pensa em picar Ele vai se dar mau, mau Pra se alimentar Não pique a pera no pé Pois pera picada no pé Nunca presta, pois é Não vai dar pé Você vai dar mal Não pique essa pera como um pica-pau Você entendeu esse angu? E o necessário Você terá Você terá Já que você está aí em cima Quer coçar meu ombro esquerdo, hein, Mogli Não, não agora o direito Isso mesmo Assim, assim Isso é uma beleza Isso é muito bom Eu agora preciso arranjar uma árvore Porque isso merece uma grande esfregadela Assim... É uma delícia Só um pouquinho mais E o necessário você terá Você terá Reprise N1 Mogli: Eu uso o necessario Reprise N2 Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Mogli - O Menino Lobo Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções em Disney Sing Along Songs vídeos Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de Disney Crossy Road